¡Cállate!
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Cuál es la mejor forma para hacer que alguien se calle? Para Félix fue besarla y sabe que cometió un error cuando le gusto besar a la acosadora de Bridgette.


— La besaste —Repitió Plagg, por novena vez, riendo divertido.

Quien se lo decía a Félix mientras volaba alrededor de la habitación, entretanto comía su queso. El susodicho como respuesta se llevó las manos en la cara exasperado.

— Lo sé, no hace falta que lo repitas.

— La besaste, ¡Oh por dios! solo porque querías que se callara, besaste a tu acosadora.

— ¡Ya cállate! —Exclamo enfadado y muy alterado.

— ¿Que? ¿Me vas a besar? —Cuestiono burlón y Félix lo fulmino con la mirada.

Sin ganas de discutir, se lanzó de su cama cerrando los ojos. Recordando los momentos anteriores...

 _Félix se encontraba de camino a su casa de lo más tranquilo, hasta que Bridgette lo ve, lo saluda y le empieza a dar charla, a pesar de que él intenta ignorarla, su parloteo excesivo se lo impedí, además de que aun si acelera sus pasos, ella lo sigue fervientemente._

 _Él se detuvo ya hastiado y mirándola fijamente le dijo: ¡No me interesa lo que digas! Y por sobre todas las cosas no quiero que me acompañes así que... ¡Deja de seguirme! y ¡Cállate!_

 _Ella lo miro sin inmutarse y siguió hablando ignorando lo dicho por Félix. Entonces sin ponerse a pensar y posando en su mirada en esos labios que no paraban de moverse al estar hablando continuamente, acerco los suyos y la beso._

 _Fue algo no premeditado ni pensado. Fue tan involuntario como cuando pones las manos al caer._

 _Fue suave, dulce y sabroso al sentir como sus labios tenían sabor a fresa cuando estos se rozaron. Se separó y escéptico miro a Bridgette quien se encontraba inmóvil con su adorable sonrojo presente en sus mejillas._

 _Se había quedado sin habla. Demasiado raro en ella, quien con la yema de un dedo posado en sus labios también había encontrado increíble la situación._

 _Félix sin esperar que se recupere por la conmoción se encamino a pasos apresurados hacia su casa, ignorando las palpitaciones de su corazón como su sonrojo que coloreo su cuello y parte de sus orejas además de sus mejillas._

 _Por la vergüenza más que nada, ya que Plagg estaba presente y seguía repitiendo como un disco rayado "La besaste" como si esa fuera la única palabra que pudiera pronunciar._

 _— Solo lo hice para que se callara_ _—_ _Refuto intentando justificarse._

 _— Y sí que funciono_ _—_ _Dijo su Kwami esbozando una sonrisa burlona._

 _Hasta que llegaron a su habitación y Plagg comenzó de nuevo a repetir "La besaste" muy divertido por la situación._

Luego de salir de ese fatídico recuerdo empezó a frotar su cabeza en la almohada, frustrado y más que nada enojado consigo mismo porque sabe que cometió un error cuando le gusto besar a la acosadora de Bridgette.

Le gusto.

Repitió internamente sin poder creérselo. Nunca en su sano juicio se imaginaria que algo de Bridgette Dupain-Cheng le llegaría gustar. Y fue sus labios.

Debía ser por las hormonas. Un chico en pleno desarrollo en la pubertad, para él era mejor que fuera eso que declarar que le gusta su acosadora.

Mucho mejor.

Con su mente ya aclarada, a la mañana siguiente se dirigió al colegio de lo más tranquilo sin pensar en un momento en Bridgette hasta que la vio y sus hormonas empezaron a hacer su función, provocando que piense en ella y quiera volver a probar sus labios con desesperación.

Luego en el receso Félix se encamino hacia la biblioteca. Donde Bridgette se acercó a él con vergüenza como indicaba el movimiento de sus manos.

— ¿Te gusto? _—_ Pregunto al llegar a él mirándolos a los ojos.

— No —Contesto duramente sin ninguna duda. Ella se quedó callada por varios segundos y se atrevió a preguntar: ¿Por qué me besaste?

Con esa pregunta realizada empezó hablar continuamente y rápidamente.

— Porque normalmente no besas a una persona que no te gusta así que no deberías negar tus sentimientos, eso no es bueno, deberías ser honesto contigo mismo, no estoy segura si lo sabes, pero a mí me gustas, entonces si yo también te gusto, bueno... ya sabes y además...

— ¡Ya cállate! Te bese porque no paras de hablar, por eso lo hice, pero eso no significa que tenga un sentimiento romántico hacia ti.

A lo recién escuchado a Bridgette se le dilataron las pupilas mientras un brillo hacia su aparición en sus ojos. Y de nuevo empezó a hablar de las cosas más triviales y aburridas porque ahora que sabía Bridgette como Félix hacía para callarla. No tenía ninguna intención de parar de hablar.

— ¡No va a funcionar! —Exclamo frustrado por su constante habladuría al darse cuenta de la razón por el cambio de tema y principalmente por la mirada en sus ojos— No te voy a volver a besar.

Pero ella lo ignoraba siguiendo hablando, moviendo sus labios continuamente por la acción, lo cual para Félix eran tan apetecibles. Así que ya no soportándolo más, se acerco y tomando los dos costados de su cara, la volvió a besar ,robándole todo el poco aliento que le quedaba luego de su larga charla.

— ¿Satisfecha?

Le pregunto al separarse y ella sonrojada de nuevo se dispuso a hablar. Y Félix sin poder controlarse la volvió a besar producto –según él– por las hormonas. Lo cual seguirá siendo así hasta que Félix admita lo tanto que le gusta Bridgette y mucho más sus labios.


End file.
